The Professionals - Why is Tommy McKay CI5's Craziest Agent
by Philip Glenister tomboy
Summary: Tommy McKay was diagnosed with ADHD and explains his impulsive side shown in episode Heroes of The Professionals, but rewritten and updated for the 21st Century. It starts with his birth in 1969 or 1970, explains the events leading to his parents death by American mobsters used by the Pendle family way back in 1978, years before their horrid car accident.
1. Chapter 1

**Tommy McKay was born in 1969 or 1970; sent into care after his parents were killed in a car accident. The crazy impulse side shown in episode Heroes indicated undiagnosed ADHD as I updated the character for the 21st Century; when I first started writing fan-fiction for The Pros way back in 2010-2013. It helped me to imagine what a CI5 agent with ADHD would be like for William Bodie and Ray Anthony Doyle. He still has that black Mk2 Capri but in the condition it was since it was last seen in Minder during 1989 or 1990.**

* * *

Tommy McKay was with his parents John McKay who has had an extensive career guesting in 1960s ITC productions such as _The Prisoner_ , the BBCs epic _I, Claudius_ and their 1994 remake of _Little Lord Fauntleroy._ Madge McKay was a housewife born in 1935 originally from Surrey, England after giving up her job as a club receptionist after Tommy was born on 14th January 1969 or 1970; she was considered as an older parent for 35 or 36 years old at the time in the late 60s to early 70s era.

In fact the real target for the car accident that killed both his parents years since the original crime was John McKay (Tommy's father) a seemingly inoffensive accountant who actually has been given a new identity after he gave evidence against a gang of American mobsters.

 ** _Flashback to Tommy McKay's childhood circa 1978-1989_**

 _"_ I'm a Chartered Accountant. I've been an accountant all my life. The only injury I could have ever done anybody is to overestimate their tax liability... that's hardly a motive for murder... Or perhaps it _is_ these days!" said John McKay nervously as he stepped on to the witness stand in court against the American mobsters, one who eventually became a corrupt New York Police Department officer in the mid to late 1980s. This was when some corrupt CI5 agents ignored their boss George Cowley's orders and began probing Mr. McKay's past.

Tommy McKay had been a loose cannon as he was born with ADHD, the condition simply wasn't named in the late 60s-early 70s and it was left undiagnosed in his earlier childhood; he was placed in one of Greater London County Council's children's homes instead, after the police found out his relatives didn't want their daughter and son's hyperactive but naughty and noisy child.

"Dear god, no I'm not having Madge's crazy naughty boy; she shamed the family name by bringing an impulsive boy into the world!" Tommy's grandmother shouted at the police officer and slammed the door on PC Henry Williams who held the jet black haired little boy's hand who wore a blue Addias jacket with white stripes, flared denim jeans and a _Tiswas_ T-Shirt adorned with trainers. "Looks like your social worker will have to find you a children's home, young man, since your relations don't want to keep you." he informed young Tommy whom kept asking for his parents "I want my mummy and daddy!" resisting any attempts to enter Muswell Hill Sunnyside Children's Home nicely. The kindly male care worker knelt down to little Tommy McKay's level "I'm here to look after children who don't have their own mummies or daddies, so why don't you Tommy, come inside with the policeman who helped you? There's beans on toast for tea tonight."

But it was simply diagnosed as hyperkinetic impulse disorder during 1976 aged 6 or 7 until he was 10 in 1979-1980 when for the first time in the DSM (DSM-III) manual, Tommy McKay's condition was renamed ADD with hyperactivity; then in 1987 aged 17 or 18 changed the name to attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD).

When he was first learning to drive in 1989 or 1990 he had a black 1977 Ford Capri MkII 1.6 L with black vinyl roof; which he still has to this day since aged 19-20 years old; filmed in a _Minder_ episode adorned with a Sex Pistols sticker he put on the rear right window saying "Hit Me!" in that very same year.

XXXXXXX

Children like CI5 agent Tommy McKay could not control their behaviour the way a typical child would; Bodie and Doyle knew this when they were ordered to ensure he couldn't put his own life in danger during an assignment to chase up the three criminals who supplied Rufus Collins a.k.a "Tin Can" with drugs when Bodie drove his 2002 Ford Puma coupe in stratos silver to the old brewery near the derelict Jock's Café in Watford. The area - including an entire row of shops - has been almost completely redeveloped since 1977 (this was before William Bodie and Raymond Doyle were even thought of) and a year before Tommy McKay's parents John and Madge were hassled by the American mobsters in 1978; with little Tommy being eight or nine. Tommy McKay's dad was only seen in the occasional ITV detective show like Midsomer Murders or Taggart to prevent his identity from being known, that is until Sally Pendle's younger brother used by the original 1978 American mobsters to murder him in a decrepit council estate the Pendle family live on in North London.

It does seem incredible someone that has a diagnosis of ADHD would be employed by CI5.

The following day Doyle buys a newspaper and texts Bodie of the updates via their Nokia Microsoft Windows smartphones on Station Parade, Denham to discover the witnesses identities have been revealed on social media platforms.

Cowley drives past the pub and pick-up shots in his Ford Scorpio Ultima saloon of the villains' first hideout.

Cowley, over the hands free Bluetooth device: "Tommy's in pursuit of raiders. Find him, help him and report."

Bodie, imitating sarcastically: " 'Find him, help him'." in his usual sulky teenage boy styled mood.

Doyle: "He means _stop_ him!"

Bodie: "Yeah... before it develops into a massacre, thanks Cowley Junior." replying over his own Bluetooth device as he parks his beloved Ford Puma coupe in silver to a halt outside the old abandoned brewery.

XXXXXXX

Doyle: "Be cool with Tommy - you know he's got a diagnosis of ADHD."

Bodie: "Cowley's son Jackson wouldn't accept that: nobody in the Big A is crazy with the ADHD diagnosis to match."

Doyle: " 'Motivated', then. His parents were wiped out by American mobsters in a council estate a year before I was 17."

XXXXXXX

Upon entering the brewery.

Bodie: "Unlucky... that Social Services overlooked Tommy."

Doyle: "That's a lousy thing to say!"

Bodie: "Tommy's a lousy thing to be - he's got ADHD and can you imagine having impulsive behaviours?"

Doyle: "And what makes _you_ so different?"

Doyle as he, Bodie and Tommy have little cover as they get close to the gang's hideout: "No Man's Land." inside the old Ale Cow brewery.

Bodie: "Thing is, Tommy's a bit full on, even as an adult CI5 agent he acts like a schoolboy with the impulsive behaviours; what if Health & Safety get wind of his mucking up assignments?" he frowned with eyebrows raised "It'll impact the risk assessment papers!"

Upstairs entering the empty room where all the beer barrels used to be long ago.

Tommy McKay: "Someone has to cross it... if we want to be home in time for tea!"

Bodie, nervous as the trio saunter across: "Tommy, can I ask a question? Why are we walking?!"

Tommy McKay, nonchalantly: "It's a lot of space - walk or run, it'll make no difference."

Bodie: "Yeah, only no-one's given me the choice!"

Tommy McKay: "Then _make_ a choice!"

Bodie: "Thanks!"

The trio leg it and chase after the three drug dealers who supplied ex heroin addict Rufus Collins with pure uncut types which destroyed all his organs in Central London NHS's rehabilitation ward, the doctors and nurses combined with today's medicinal technology couldn't save Mr. Collins as a result of his ingrained drug abuse and cardiac arrest.

Tommy McKay: "You're under arrest on suspicion of supplying Rufus Collins with pure uncut heroin, anything you do or say may be given in evidence which you later rely on in court!" as the three drug dealers were placed in a Metropolitan Police Mercedes Sprinter arrest van.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two of The Professionals "Why Tommy McKay is CI5's Craziest Agent?" takes the best bits of episode "Man Without a Past" and updating it for the 21st Century.**

 **This should wrap everything about this crime's historical accounts up.**

* * *

Bodie and his girlfriend Claire are enjoying a restaurant meal at the Bianco Nero at 7 Bridge Avenue in Maidenhead having a quick snog before their order arrives. He entertains Claire with memes from his Facebook on tree jokes, she laughs as he says them in his Liverpool accent.

Afterwards, William Bodie and Ray Doyle find out via a coded Twitter message on their CI5 issued Nokia Microsoft Windows smartphones one of the Pendle family's children had ended up in Accident & Emergency after playing in the street among cars, she is only three years old; Bodie is shocked at how a child still in nappies would be allowed to play out unaccompanied when little Bianca can't even tell if she needs the toilet; it is a serious safeguarding issue enough to warrant both police, South London Social Services and Criminal Intelligence involvement.

"Bianca Pendle is on the Critical List; how about that for starters?!" when Bodie sees members of the Pendle family parked outside the hospital.

Ray sadly tells Bodie of the news "Little Bianca is in a critical condition, it could leave her with brain damage... that if the doctors resuscitate her and can breathe on her own without the assistance of life saving technology." he weeps wearing his favourite green baseball style jacket, neon yellow and black chequered collared shirt adorned with Levis denim jeans in slim fit and white Nike high top trainers to finish his mane of long thick black curly hair.

"You're pretty cool about letting a three year old play out unaccompanied, where your sister's daughter got hit by a car!" Bodie icily remarked "DON'T YOU CALL ME A LIAR YOU GAY CUNT!" screamed Arthur Pendle in the 28 year old jet black haired Scouse agent's face.

The hospital is Wrexham Park NHS in Slough "We both grew in the 1980s-1990s and remember this public information film on 'Children under 5 Should Never be Out of Doors Alone' which involves a deadbeat dad working under the bonnet of a red Mk5 Cortina, the child is sat back on this bricked wall and a Vauxhall races down the street running the little boy over with it's dad blatently unaware." said Bodie heading to his stratos silver Ford Puma coupe "I come from an area where people neglected their toddlers like this; it is fucking stupid of this Sally Pendle girl to let a tiny toddler play on the street with no proper adult supervision; they have no bloody road sense at this age!" angered at the events that led to the hospitalization of little 3 year old Bianca Pendle at Wexham Park NHS intensive care unit, as he grew up on an inner Liverpudilian council estate since his birth on 20th May 1981. Bodie is wearing a V neck jumper in black that he had since the late 1990s and a cream leather jacket.

XXXXXXX

Ray Doyle uncovers criminal activity on Arthur Pendle and his sister Sally both on the Microsoft Windows 10 desktop computers at CI5 Headquarters; then speaks to their social workers and probation officers in Stamford Street and Waterloo Bridge, Lambeth with their cars just parked a few metres away.

The old headlines found on Google from the 1980s and 1990s feature numerous reports on the notorious Pendle family.

 **"Thug Family Terrify Police and Social Services", "Shoplifting with Mother", "Woolworths Mini Artful Dodger."** to name a few dating from 1980 to 1999 approximately printing copies for the agencies CI5 are working in conjunction with; so that the Pendle children can have care proceedings started on them

"Ah, yes the broken home where Arthur Pendle started nicking VHS tapes of horror videos and video games for the Sega Game Gear aged six in 1992. The parents were neglectful with the provision of parenting; failing to enforce boundaries." said the black short sides and back probation officer "His older sister Sally born on 2nd February 1975 was seventeen at the time, was doing alright; in spite of their maladjusted background until she was sent down to HMP Hendon's Women's Prison herself for a string of shoplifting crimes as a single teen parent where she had a three year old at the time, born on 5th March 1989."

"Oh my god, so Sally and Arthur Pendle were already doomed to a life of crime on the benefits system?" asked Ray Doyle shocked as he'd been a tearaway when a child, but not to this extent in 80s-90s Birmingham and Derby.

Doyle drives his beloved diamond white Ford Focus Mk2 RS to Arthur's address via High Street, Northwood. It is a rough area with a tatty yellow 1978-1984 Ford Transit Mk2 pre facelift outside the greasy spoon café. Two seventies Commer and Ford vans with vandalised windscreens have obviously been parked there since god knows when.

32 year old Arthur Pendle lives with his sister, Sally. But before approaching her directly, Doyle meets with one of her ex-colleagues. Ray Doyle and Ann Michelle walk along Bridge Street, the building in the background is now a branch of the NatWest bank. Oddly, though, the entrance to the building has since been moved from the right to the left.

"What was Sally Pendle like when you worked with her in _New Look_?" asked Ray Doyle paying attention as he kindly leads her across the road, Miss. Michelle replies "She's just trouble, that's all. Sally would rather nick pound coins than earn £5; I remember the time she stole from the staff lockers, those Pendles would take anything that wasn't locked away."

"Have you heard from Sally since, Ann?" Doyle was curious at what happened to Arthur's sister after the staff locker incident in New Look.

"No, last I heard of her she had eight kids round her neck, all paid by the welfare system and British tax-payers after her eldest from 1989."

They then stroll through the archway between Tenison Way and Mepham Street, Lambeth "Thanks, for the info Ann Michelle you've been a really great help." as he hops into his gleaming white Ford Focus RS.

Bodie spins the Ford Puma on Lullington Garth, by the Equestrian Odean cinema trying to catch Sally's nephew who is speeding around like a lunatic with drum and bass blaring out of his lurid yellow Volkswagen Golf GTI speakers.

Ray Doyle calls on Sally and Arthur Pendle, whose apartment block is Canon Beck Rd, London; despite the estate having double glazing and UVPC reinforced doors around the "Beech House" flats years since 1978, it's still tired looking with white bin bags, shabby paint and blue industrial waste bins behind the communal green play area. Residents children were causing trouble with one 11 year old wearing a red Vans beanie hat smashing windows, while others were riding BMX bicycles or kicking footballs at parked cars.

Meanwhile Bodie questions Tommy McKay's 20 year old daughter but gets no new information. "After what those rotten Pendle brats; did to my grandparents before I was born in 1998; my dad Tommy who works with you guys still hasn't got over the grieving process, it made his ADHD worse for a period where he had to be on Ritalin for a while and my grandfather John McKay was hassled by the Pendle's American friends in 1978, my dad had to be put into the care of Social Services..." she wept "Oh, it's okay Miss. McKay," reassured Bodie " D' you want me to make a cuppa?"

"Yes please, Will Bodie..." he gives Tommy's 20 year old daughter a fresh hot mug of tea with her favourite Galaxy chocolate.

Bodie pulls up to phone and answer the hospital on his CI5 issued Nokia Microsoft Windows smartphone in Bridge Street, Pinner. "How is little 3 year old Bianca Pendle?" he asked the Wrexham Park NHS receptionist on loudspeaker "Still in intensive care, pulled through but she'll remain developmentally a toddler for life unfortunately." she replied in a weepy tone "Have your Criminal Intelligence 5 people started care proceedings, yet?"

"Yes, we're gathering information working in conjunction with the police and London Social Services." replied Bodie in a cheeky tone "If Sally and Arthur's lawyers should pull a Reasonable Doubt verdict stunt; at least Social Services and police are given hard evidence of proof on why they are unfit to have their minor family members residing at Canon Beck Rd estate, London and actually give those poor kids a better future away from a life of crime." A modern new Routemaster is seen parking at the bus stop in this High Street with two closed down shops wearing "To Let" signs at 22 Bridge Street.

John McKay and his former business partner Pagett shared an office which has an underground carpark. It is at the National Theatre, South Bank Centre - note Waterloo Bridge in the background.

* * *

Arthur Pendle and Ray Doyle slug it out close to Albion Street, the two oddly-shaped high-rises seen behind Arthur in which appear to be Regina Point and Columbia Point.

"What your family's so-called American mobster friends did to Tommy McKay's parents was callous, Arthur!" intoned Ray Doyle "Of course, your big sister Sally was only three at the time. Same age as your niece now; who is still recovering in hospital and thanks to your sister's poor parenting will now developmentally remain a toddler forever with life changing disabilities." said a hot-headed Ray Doyle "At least they will now get a chance of a decent life with Social Services." Arthur Pendle escapes back into his family's flat pleading for Sally to bail him out.

Bodie spots the men who were part of the original 1978 crime against Tommy McKay's father near a very dated old red Ford Cortina Mk3 and brown Triumph 2000 saloon, spotting the chance to turn the tables against the now elderly mobsters Bodie follows them along at 4 Cissbury Ring, South Barnet, London. ... but then overtakes them on further along this same road in his 2001 Ford Puma coupe in stratos silver and continues into Lullington Garth.

Bodie arrives at the Criminal Intelligence 5 office headquarters hoping to speak with their boss Jackson Cowley. "I found the three elderly American mobsters involved in the original 1978 crime against our Tommy McKay's father..." breathlessly as he couldn't wait to give the good news to the girls and George Cowley's younger son who is now the boss of CI5 "Good, excellent! Has 4-5 arrested Arthur Pendle yet?"

"Running all the way, sir. I'll have to arrest Sally Pendle myself." quipped Bodie who got a peck on the cheek from Susan "As it would be too emotionally involved for our Tommy." keeping a level head on this case with 40 years of history involved.

Things start to unravel for the Pendle's when the latter is named in a BBC London news evening broadcast and all over on social media.

"So they do know who you are?!" shouted Sally Pendle "Do you know how many times I have covered up for you?! A little shit like our dad you are Arthur!" The blonde haired Ugg boot clad woman is throwing a vase at the lounge door as Ray Doyle has a warrant for her younger brother's arrest.

"I'm Ray Doyle, I have an arrest warrant for your brother Arthur Pendle on suspicion of neglecting his niece Bianca."

"I told you to piss off once, wait in the kitchen." Sally Pendle ordered "Arthur! Criminal Intelligence want your mug, get down to that kitchen right now!"

"Oh why have you got Old Bill's top drawer involved, sis? You stupid slag!" he yells as Ray Doyle calmly but firmly reads him the caution and slaps the handcuffs on, placing him into a waiting Metropolitan Police Volvo car.

He is restrained by three police officers as they leave the Pendle family flat with the suspect in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 takes place near the Pendles flat, while CI5 work with London's Metropolitan Police to stop a vicious fight outside the local Kebab Korner takeaway when Reardon a thug known for domestic violence threatens Ray Doyle.**

* * *

The children were restless and one had begun to cry. The older woman tried to quiet them, without much success.

"Wait." Doyle signalled to the other agents as he moved out from behind the counter. Slipping between tables and booths he caught up to Bodie.

"For what?" Bodie hissed; his disdain was clear.

"It's too dangerous to go in hard. Let me try to talk some sense into him."

"Sense? Reardon?" Bodie shook his head. "You're barmy, mate."

Doyle jabbed a finger into Bodie's chest. Cutting off any further protest he said sharply, "Shut it! I already know what you think of the idea."

Bodie wiped a drop of blood off Doyle's forehead using baby wipes. "Hasn't this been enough to convince you?"

"I have to try." He looked back towards Steve Murphy and Anson. They nodded their support.

"Reardon!" Doyle shouted. "Don't be stupid. You're not getting out of this. Let the witnesses go."

"They're our safe passage out of here. Not giving them up," Reardon replied.

"A trade then. Let them go and you can take me as your witnesses."

"Doyle!" Bodie's voice while quiet, held anger and, it seemed to Doyle, something else. "Don't be a damned fool."

"Deal?" Doyle called out to Reardon, dismissing Bodie's concern and frustration.

"And who are you, then, that you're worth five people" Reardon mocked.

"Doyle. CI5."

One of the children got away from the teachers and ran toward the window where he could see his parents who were still arguing with the police. His plaintive cry of "Mum!" had Reardon turning towards him and Doyle moving fast towards the boy. Gunshots followed his path across the floor—answered in kind by CI5 covering fire. He darted forward and scooped the child up, sliding behind another booth.

"Stop shooting, Armed Response!" Doyle shouted. "He's just a scared kid."

"Bloody idiot!" Bodie mouthed at Doyle. The bullets stopped, but Doyle could read the rest of the words Bodie wasn't saying out loud in his partner's eyes.

Ignoring Bodie, Doyle yelled, "Last chance, Reardon!"

After a brief silence, Reardon called back, "Tell your men to back away. Then you and the boy stand up. Slowly."

Feeling Bodie's glare burning a hole in his back, Doyle called out, "Murphy?" in appeal to the less volatile CI5 agent.

"You sure, Doyle?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Murphy turned to the police moving into position outside the window and to his own men. "Back off."

"You must be joking!" Bodie sputtered. "No fucking way, Murph."

"Doyle's call," was Murphy's calm reply.

Bodie looked at Doyle. "Hope you know what you're doing, mate."

Doyle nodded, and then quickly looked away, feeling guilty at the unease he now recognised in Bodie's eyes.

"I'm getting up," he called to Reardon.

"I want to see your gun," was Reardon's answer. "Drop it and kick it towards me."

Pushing himself up from his knees, Doyle rose, gun held in his left hand by the barrel, his right arm holding the boy close to his side. He released the Smith and Wesson and slid it noisily across the tiles.

"I'm going to send the boy over to my partner."

"No!" Reardon shook his head. "He comes with us."

"That wasn't the deal." Doyle held the boy tighter to his side.

"I'll let him go when we get to the car." Reardon smiled nastily.

"There'll be trouble if you don't." The menace in Bodie's voice hung dangerously in the air.

Doyle looked at the boy holding tightly to his hand. "Can you be brave for a bit longer, son?"

The boy tipped his head.

"Good lad." Doyle knelt down and wiped the tears from the boy's cheeks. "There, that's better, isn't it?" He stood back up and whispered, "Stay close to me, now, yeah?"

Reardon's men were gathering up the other hostages. One of the teachers was helping the OAP and the other kept the second child from running to her brother. Reardon signalled Doyle to come to him. Ignoring the muttered denigration of his character from behind him, Doyle stepped forward. Reardon wrapped an arm around his neck and set his gun against Doyle's temple. The boy clung to Doyle's legs.

"Now," he addressed the other CI5 agents, "I want to see all your weapons on the floor. Kick them towards me."

Bodie made a move to protest. Doyle and Murphy both glared at him. Bodie set the safety on his gun and placed it on the floor at his feet. He looked at Doyle and Doyle read fear in Bodie's eyes. Fear for him. Then Bodie's face hardened, the mask back in place, and the cold gaze asked, _"Do we take them?"_ Doyle answered with a sharp shake of his head. Sighing, Bodie kicked his weapon away. The others followed suit. One of Reardon's men collected the guns.

Reardon marched his captives to where Doyle and the boy could be seen from the window. The boy's parents tried to surge forward but were held back by the police. Doyle felt the child pulling at his hand to get away. "Easy now." He spoke softly. "If we do what we're told, it'll be all right."

Pushing Doyle into the door, opening it slightly, Reardon shouted across the car park and addressed the policemen. "Here's how this is going to work. I want a car brought around the side by the kitchen door. Once that's in place, I'll let four of the hostages go. You coppers and this bit of rough," he pointed at the agents, "will stay put until I'm away—or Curly here and the boy will pay the price." He looked around at everyone."Understood?"

No one spoke.

He pushed the gun harder into Doyle's temple.

"We understand," Murphy said, loud enough to cover Bodie's less than amenable response.

"Good."

A policeman pulled a car up to the side entrance of the café. Reardon ordered him to open all the doors. He then waved him away from the vehicle. After studying Doyle for a few moments he said, "Remove your belt, do it slowly." Once Doyle complied, one of Reardon's men used the belt to secure his hands behind him.

Reardon gestured for his men to join him at the door and they formed a protective circle around him. He turned back to Murphy.

"You and your boys may now exit out the front door. I'm sure you can get to a vehicle quickly, but if I see we're being followed," he roughly spun Doyle around and gripped him by the back of the neck, "you won't be seeing this one again."

As Murphy, Anson, and Bodie made their way to the front door, Reardon's men sent shots over their heads. The remaining hostages raced to the front door, trapping the CI5 agents between the open front door and the fleeing people. A wave of panicked screams rose amongst the hostages and the crowd outside the café which drowned out the policemen's calls for calm.

Taking advantage of the confusion, Reardon cuffed Doyle on the head with his gun, stunning him, and shoved him into the back seat of the car.

Turning around, Reardon roared, "Run!" at the little boy and pushed him towards the crowd at the front of the café. The boy, frightened by the combination of the shove and the loud yell, stumbled and froze. He looked back at Doyle who recognised the plea for help. Resting his throbbing head against the car window, Doyle tried to offer a comforting smile and raised a hand to wave him on. Somehow his mother's voice could be heard calling the child's name over the chaos and Doyle slumped with relief as the boy ran to her.

Reardon's men got into the car, pinning Doyle between two of them. Blood from the earlier ricochet, aggravated by the crack on the head, ran into his eye obscuring his vision, but as the vehicle pulled out on to the motorway, he could see Bodie waving his arms trying to bring some order to the scene in front of the takeaway shop. He hoped Bodie would disregard Reardon's orders not to follow.

Reardon drove to an old abandoned council house a few miles from the Heston Estate. Doyle was hauled roughly out of the car, dragged into the building, and dumped on the floor. He heard the roar of an engine and the sharp squeal of tyres as the vehicle was driven away. Ray Doyle got on to his CI5 issued Nokia smartphone to text Bodie the following: **I'm in an abandoned derelict council house, on the Heston Estate; pick me up plz mate.**

"Stroppy sod. All sweetness and light, you are, Doyle."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is where Ray Doyle and his wife Shelley (seen in episode a Hiding to Nothing) are interviewing the people who knew the Pendle family at** **Lynton Road Estate, Hornsey** **. Interior shots of their place was documented as Flats 4-10 Enmore House years ago in a terraced estate called Enmore Gardens, Sheen. However the exterior is** **35 Woodstock Road, Finsbury Park** **. His mother Frances Doyle can remember the time this family tried to steal her antique table, cold called her mother and fiddled with the electricity meter when Doyle was just one in 1980; having a blue Ford Escort MkII Popular at the time. This pinches the best bits of episodes A Hiding to Nothing and Runner updating them for the 21st Century to create a fitting finale on _Why is Tommy McKay is CI5's Craziest Agent_.**

* * *

Shelley Doyle spoke in an American London accent "Another cop! I already have _him_!" as she moved to London aged seven in 1993 with her parents whom were Ray's in-laws, mother was a former American actress who had brief appearances in a movie about a journalist who was born in Krypton as the man of steel and briefly went to London in late 1979.

Bodie replies "He's forensics, CID - I'm from CI5, like your husband." walking into the recently decorated _Laura Ashley_ inspired lounge room.

Shelley asked "What's the difference?" since she knew Criminal Intelligence 5 were used to working in a multi agency format with police, psychology professionals and Social Services to ensure the police were assisted with their cases in the backdrop of ex Tory Prime Minister's David Cameron's austerity cutbacks.

Bodie sits in the lounge room leather single chair "Well he's a technician and I'm an intellectual." the 28 year old Scouse agent explained twanging the electric guitar strings, noting the brand new jeans she's recently brought from _Primark_ customised with a stitch on flower.

Shelley, utterly bemused "Please don't tell me those Pendles have been involved in killing another innocent person?" afraid of what news was to come.

Bodie is jealous of his friend and colleague Ray Doyle's marriage to Shelley especially when they have such good fun together in bed flirting or having a romantic dinner on their rare nights off from their respective positions. They were in the kitchen heating up their Chinese takeaway in the microwave that somehow got lukewarm; when the delivery moped driver was stuck in commuter traffic, despite updates via Ray's personal Apple I-Phone in white.

Meanwhile in the lounge room with Ray and Shelley Doyle pouring their wine glasses, plating their Chinese and he presented a small red rose to her, the duo kiss at the table.

Shelley: "So what's happening at work? I noticed the Pendle kids have been screaming abuse at the neighbours in that council estate near us today."

Doyle, eating his Chinese noodles: "What, the Pendle family? My boss is interviewing Sally's brother at the moment; we're trying to get to the bottom of why they fail to safeguard toddlers firstly; their American gangster friends hassled our colleague Tommy McKay's parents way back in 1978 before we were even thought of." shocked at the amount of work this case is taking and hopes Cowley can get it closed in time to meet CPS deadlines.

Shelley: "Yeah - I caught a four year old throwing stones at parked cars and wondered if you could chase that up tomorrow morning?" as Shelley was eating her curried shredded chicken and he drank the last of his wine.

Doyle replied whilst eating his meal "Sure, darling I'll drive the Ford Focus Mk2 RS as a decoy and then ride the remainder of the destination using my beloved Raleigh Chopper Mk2 in infra-red. After all you're a DC with the Metropolitan Police, so nothing's trouble for us!" turning the high rise handlebars of his classic Chopper bicycle to face the right.

Ray and Shelley were loading up plates into the dishwasher and clearing up before they settle in front of the flat screen television streaming some new games on to their Sony PlayStation 4 Pro system for the night.

XXXXXXX

Meanwhile Doyle is tailing the other Pendle family members, firstly along Lynton Road, Hornsey firstly in his shiny white Ford Focus Mk2 RS and along the alleyway when parked, he rides his infra red Raleigh Chopper MkII bicycle to Alice's mum's address to find where the stone throwing toddler came from

Additional assignments to make up for CI5 under-running: **Raid on gaming arcade and Ray Doyle meets with Alice Pendle.**

CI5 HQ alerts Ray Doyle to the robbery - here we see him driving north-west along Exeter Road, Willesden Green... eating some foamy bananas in his pick 'n' mix bag from _Wilkinson's_ still tailing along to where the arcade game robbery is taking place

Ray Doyle starts this investigation by visiting ex-CI5 man Morgan, though he seems unwilling to help. His flat is documented as 26 South Villas, off Camden Square, Camden, though we only ever see the interior.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bodie and Doyle are asked to locate agent Tommy McKay as his ADHD medication, Ritalin had wore off and he's back to being impulsive putting himself at risk on the M40 motorway, can Agents 3-7 and 4-5, along with 2-5 Annie Macklin help before he commits suicide for feeling worthless? In the nightshift Bodie is computing by candlelight at his favourite Internet cafe on the CI5 Ops application, but one of the retired CI5 agents trolls him unexpectedly for no reason until the hidden retired agent is reported to the Information Techology pool.**

* * *

Bodie was doing the rounds. He'd been up to the Records Department to collect a file before going down to the ground floor where the Information Techology pool was, to see if he could persuade one of the pretty young women could set him up with a Microsoft Word report, he could tell the electric kettle was stone cold as he headed for the kitchenette.

"Well you're a fat lot of use," replied Bodie, checking the electric kettle. It wasn't even warm.

Bodie strode out of the room and made his way along the corridor towards the nerve centre of the entire CI5 operation. Jackson Cowley who was one of George Cowley's sons. Since CI5's former and late boss died in 1990 from bone cancer, taking retirement a few years before stating he wanted to spend his last years at home with family, rather than worrying about whether he would still be fit to run Criminal Intelligence 5 for the modern generation. Bodie and Doyle's dads worked for CI5 years ago in the 1970s - 1990s; so there is tradition followed in their families.

"Ray?"

Ray Doyle, the other half of CI5's top team, wearing jeans, t-shirt and jacket that Bodie knew for a fact were the cheapest he could find from Primark, but on him looked a million dollars, stormed along the corridor away from his partner, shouting over his shoulder as he did so.

"Agent Tommy McKay's has been putting himself at risk on the M40 motorway as his ADHD medication wore off and the effects are putting innocent motorists in danger, particularly as it's rush hour, 9:00 AM."

Cowley junior handed Bodie a large green folder marked 'For CI5 Eyes Only' which Bodie, reluctantly, took. "Off you go now, laddie."

The motorway junction was closed when they reached it and traffic was backed up for miles.

What's wrong with using one of those e-mails, a quick text message or at least a fax machine?" moaned Bodie as he drove his Ford Puma ST Line four door coupe in silver to the motorway Tommy McKay was dicing with danger on; he asked, his voice muffled by a mouth full of sausage. "We're not his admin servants, jeez and at least make use of all the fab tech of the 21st Century!"

"Great," Doyle groaned. "And how are we supposed to get through this?"

"Never fear, 4.5." Bodie grinned as he pulled the siren and blue lights out from under his 2019 Ford Puma driving seat. "We never get enough chances to use these."

"Oh my God." Doyle shook his head. "Nothin' but a five year old, you are."

Bodie ignored him as he spun the steering wheel and the car jumped out of the stalled queue and started up the hard shoulder. "Hold on, sunshine!" thankfully this wasn't a so-called smart motorway, where the hard shoulder became a third lane for traffic.

As they headed toward the services several patrol cars and motorcycle escorts from the Metropolitan Police helped clear the way in front of them.

Tommy McKay was rigging the speed cameras dangerously. Is he going to put himself at risk? Bodie had seen a lot of things in his young time, many of which could give a person night terrors forever. Since his 1980s childhood somehow it always distressed him to see anyone else actually caught in the grip of a nightmare.

William Andrew Phillip Bodie may be described as a hard man, tough in the extreme and a council estate chav at times; but he has a heart of courage and loyalty.

"But we are both CI5 agents and I can assure you we will do all we can to locate our Tommy McKay, you see he's had a rough childhood since his father John was hassled, ending up in a kids home after being disowned by his grandmother, his parents being killed in 1995 and dealing with ADHD on top; we knew it was bound to be a recipe for disaster; while at the same time causing you as little disruption as possible. How does that sound?" giving the Highways Agency foreman a wide smile and as much Bodie charm as he could muster at 9.00 in the morning.

The Highways Agency foreman looked decidedly unsure. "Just don't forget, we need to reopen this M40 road, by 10:30 AM."

Bodie rubbed his hands together. "Absolutely, mate. You won't even know we're here."

"I don't want to eat," muttered agent Tommy McKay "I hate my fucking ADHD; I knew I was different from the other children, a class clown and my mum Madge's family disowned me ever since I was born in 1969 or 1970..." he was still wearing his jeans, black and white Addias trainers, a light blue t-shirt and his black Hi-Tec jacket from the day, they arrested a drug dealer supplying crack cocaine to one of CI5's informers, Rufus Collins nicknamed Tin Can, near the disused Jock's Cafe; the site has undergone considerable redevelopment since 1977 but it is still vaguely recognisable.

"What exactly do you remember?" asked Doyle.

"Well I was rigging some speed cameras to be turned off, as I seen workmen in high visibility clothing and then I noticed my Ritalin was wearing off... and then the impulsive Tommy makes a reappearence..." the thoroughly likeable agent clown of Criminal Intelligence 5 recalls his fellow CI5 personnel to 3-7 and 4-5.

"Silly bugger, Tommy. Come on, let's see if Chris has any news."

"Are you sure this is going to be okay?" asked Chris, a little nervously. "The last time I was here it didn't exactly end well."

"No, it's all fine," said Bodie, as he entered the Portakabin building to run through their plans. James was an expert in computers and hacking, whilst Charlotte was specialised in self-defence and Chris was one of the other but lesser known star agents of CI5.

"Nothing but a great big softie, Tommy" said Bodie, a smile playing across his lips. "Soft as marshmallow." The agents help the Highways Agency workmen reopen the M40 before the 10:30 AM deadline to the public.

"And if the worst comes to the worst, then after four weeks you're allowed to apply for reassignment." said Ray Doyle to Tommy McKay.

"Tommy had foster parents. Maybe they know something." replied Bodie.

It hadn't taken long to find where Tommy's former foster parents lived. 4-5 and 3-7 were now stood outside a two bedroom flat in the middle of London, according to the files it had once been a CI5 flat. It seemed to be a fairly nice neighbourhood.

Tommy's foster dad aged quite a bit, but then he would have done, but it was definitely him.

"What happened?" Bodie could tell he was instantly fearing the worst, but then the man had seen kids with ADHD fairly similar to Tommy McKay's level.

Agent 2-5 was a young woman with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes by the name of Annabelle Macklin, niece of the former CI5 trainer.

Bodie and Doyle have been hedging their bets as to who agent 2-5 would work best with, seeing as she was a niece of the CI5 agents who used to work at their Headquarters in the 1970s and 1980s as Ray wasn't even born until 1979.

"If they don't get on by Christmas, I'll stop highlighting my hair." said Bodie. "'Ey, c'mon, don' cry. You'll smudge your mascara."

Annie remarked "So, what Will? You're just a council estate chav from Liverpool in Cheshire!" in angry tears towards the heavily built brown eyed Liverpudian young man, wearing his usual sports designer brand clothes and jet black hair.

"That's enough, both of you. Go to the break room, you'll be called if you're needed." said Jackson Cowley sternly and curtly.

"Yes, sir." Annie replied simply before turning and leaving.

While CI5 might not have the problems with gay operatives that they used to back in the 1970s and 1980s. William Bodie once upon a time during a nightshift was sitting in a cybercafe, wittering away in the CI5 Ops chatroom of blessed memory, when he happened to mention that the place seemed to be mostly lit by candles that evening.

Bodie was actually whistling as he walked into his favourite Internet Café. He and his partner Doyle had had a pig of a week chasing the annoyingly elusive Pendle family and trying to help agent Tommy McKay with his family history connected to the case; but the Pendles and their associates were all arrested, the reports were written and signed off, and at last Bodie had some time to himself. With nothing more urgent than laundry, which could wait for the morning,

William Andrew Philip Bodie decided that a lazy evening in Connexxions catching up with his personal email was in order.

Signing in and collecting his usual cappuccino, the Scouse agent, settled down at a computer and started to sort out what he laughingly called his nerd side, then his G-Mail account - the one other agents didn't know about. Then again, that was probably preferable to the alternative of coming home to week old Facebook and Instagram replies, asking about his plans at work; but under GDPR laws Bodie had to keep it low key whenever he spoke about Criminal Intelligence 5. People never reacted well to being ignored, even if told he had been unexpectedly called away to some grand and important sounding event. He was just a name attached to a posting as far as they were concerned, they could hardly be expected to understand how hard it was to juggle a social life with CI5 work.

For all of the hassle it engendered, the anonymity of the Internet community was one of the things that Bodie treasured. All that anyone knew about him was what he presented to them, and he had been careful not to leave easy to follow traces back to his real life in CI5. The ultimate in public privacy, that was how Bodie saw it.

For some reason the computers and Wi-Fi modems were unaffected, and between the glow of the monitors and the candles on the dining tables there was still plenty of light in the café.

"Don't worry, folks," Tony called from behind the bar. "Normal service will be resumed once Marcus stops randomly destroying things." He gave a mock-glare in the direction of the kitchen, from where an equally fake howl of outrage could be heard.

Bodie joined in the general grinning at the café owner and relaxed again. His natural reaction to the surprise had been to push slightly away from the table, ready for an attack coming from any direction. A paranoid reflex, some would call it, but it had saved his life often enough that he felt it was perfectly justified.

Bodie's stepfather disowned him as a teenager for being homosexual (gay) back in the mid 1990s when he was in Grange Comprehensive School in Birkenhead, still had the experience of years insisting he should hide that underneath. Besides, if he admitted his orientation openly beyond a few trusted people, agents, the boss and his dear mum Michelle, Bodie knows that some of the old guard of CI5 even though they've been retired for years would still pick on him terribly about it in a similar pattern to his violent stepfather and that would be bad for his reputation. He used to be known for selling computer equipment in his youth in the late 1990s, just before he became a CI5 agent.

Marcus paused and grinned at him. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to put up with the candles for the rest of the night."

"What happened?" asked Bodie.

"Oh, nothing to worry about, it's just that the fuse on the lighting circuit blew. I told Tony I could fix it with a bent paper clip and enough willpower, but he was unaccountably reluctant to let me try."

"I'm not surprised."

Bodie glanced over his shoulder to where the balding café owner was busily manning the coffee machine. Tony might have his quirks, such as hiring Marcus in the first place, but he did at least have a healthy dose of common sense. "Dare I ask how you blew the fuse?"

Marcus raised his eyes to heaven with a long-suffering sigh, tugging at his neatly trimmed goatee. "Why does everyone always assume that it's my fault?"

"Because it usually is?"

"Oh ye of little faith. As it happens, on this occasion I was completely innocent. All I did was change a light bulb. Granted I should have switched the light off first, and trying to stir the pan of pasta at the same time was definitely a mistake, but all in all I think I was a model of decorum."

Sam tried to imagine the chatty cook being decorous. He failed. "Why do I have trouble believing that?"

"Natural charm. Do you want another coffee?"

"Mm, cappuccino thanks."

"Sugar? Cinnamon?"

"As it comes, thank you." Bodie grinned as Marcus bounced off to out-weird the rest of the café. He had to admit, though, that the candles had quite an effect on the place. The gentle golden light softened the harsh glare of the monitors, giving the normally bright and bustling place a romantic atmosphere. All it really needed to complete a perfect evening was...

Bodie turned back to the CI5 Ops application, which was their own brand of social media especially programmed to be designed for CI5 agents in the computer code used for this app.

 _Bodie: X's new job is construction work in the Highways Agency like we found out on today's assignment._

 _Steve Murphy: You chazza! I was close :)_

 _Bodie: He seems happy, moreso than with the fast food places._

 _Kurt 15: How very Village People._

 _Bodie:_ _Huh? What are you on about dude?_

 _Kurt 15: YMCA? Go West? In The Navy? Ringing bells here?_

 _Bodie: Nope, I was only born in 1981._

 _Kurt 15: The youth of today.._ _Sad, isn't it?_

 _Bodie: Oi, Grandad!_

 _Kurt 15: They were a very flamboyant gay band in the 70s._

 _Steve Murphy: You're a little young to remember them, B._

 _Bodie: FGS, I wasn't even born then!_

 _Steve Murphy: What cultural joys you have missed! grins_

It shouldn't be too much of a surprise that Bodie would also want a CI5 Ops net life away from the retired CI5's agents all-seeing eyes. Underneath all the bounce and enthusiasm, Ray Doyle knew his partner was really a very private man; and he only got to see that much because the two of them had to practically live in each others' pockets on occasion, similar to agent Chris Keel.

Startled, Bodie hastily hid his CI5 Ops chat window under the more innocent browser he had running as agent Chris Keel stepped into the café.

It must have been sheer luck that the two of them had never been in Connexxions at the same time before.

"Well, I wasn't in the mood to curl up with a good book, and I didn't have the energy for clubbing. This seemed like a good compromise." Chris made a dubious noise, so Bodie continued his justification. "I get to browse for all sorts of things on behalf of CI5 on our special social media app; while someone else makes me coffee. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Sounds ideal to me, Bodie boy."

 _Bodie: I just do computers, have done since my teenage years in 1994 - 2000._

 _Macklin Senior:_ _You disgust me, you dirty damn queer of CI5_. _I know you've been helping my niece with her mascara!_

One of the retired CI5 agents had been trolling Bodie just for his innocent chat and tries to reveal 3-7's sexuality on the CI5 Ops application.

 _Steve Murphy: Just a jealous old boy of CI5, h_ e'll _go away if we ignore him._

 _Doyle: Or have a better vocabulary._

 _Steve Murphy: Can't someone do somehting about this guy? Can one of you report him to admin?_

 _Doyle (whispering): Can you keep admin busy with Macklin senior, wasn't he retired in the 1990s?_

 _Macklin Senior: You reckon you could take me on? Don't make me laugh, I remember your father and his partner Martin Doyle!_

 _Bodie: I don't have to put up with this old Macklin, you're retired now._

 _(Bodie reports troll Macklin Senior to CI5 Ops Admin at 21:36 pm)_

 _Macklin Senior: That's right, run away to CI5 Ops admin nancy boy, Bodie! You know what I meant, young Bodie boy!_

 _Bodie: I think CI5's Information Technology pool will be very interested in your trolling of me._ Hang on, _I'm writing an email of complaint to your ISP._

 _Steve Murphy: I think you've rather disproved that already, Bodie well done mate._

 _(Macklin Senior has been blocked from CI5 Ops_ at 21:39 on 22/12/2019)

 _Doyle: Yes. He won't be back soon, either. Impressive :)_

 _The Cowley Office: That was as sweet a tracing job as I've ever seen, 3-7, well done laddie._

 _Bodie: Then the elderly bozo turned out not to have protected himself against the Wi-Fi back door Internet hack._

 _Susan Grant: I seriously want to know how you fritzed that wireless modem bank, agent 3-7._

 _Bodie: Yes, but it was *cool* We've talked. We're off to talk more tomorrow and stuff._

* * *

 **Now complete, the CI5 Ops application is my own imagining for a specially designed and computer coded social media program designed for Criminal Intelligence 5 which first appears in Bodie's favourite Internet cafe Connexxetions and I wanted to add a romantic touch to the additions.**


End file.
